1. Field of the Invention
Although many antibacterial agents are known today, the need for new, improved antibiotics continues. One problem in current antibiotic therapy is the fact that antibiotics differ in their effectiveness against pathogenic organisms. Another problem is the fact that organism strains continually develop which are resistant to currently-used antibiotics. Yet another problem is the fact that individual patients often suffer serious reactions to specific antibiotics, due to hypersensitivity and/or to toxic effects. Because of these problems in current therapy, new antibiotics continue to be needed.
2. The Prior Art
The A-35512 antibiotics are closely related, glycopeptide antibiotics. Antibiotic A-35512 factor B, the most completely characterized member of the A-35512 antibiotic complex, appears to be a new member of the group of peptide-containing antibiotics which includes vancomycin; A-4696 A, B, and C; LL-AV290; ristomycin A; and ristocetin A. The A-35512 antibiotics differ from these known antibiotics in, for example, movement in various chromatographic systems and amino-acid and sugar content.